Roman Tournament
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: Inspired by 'HP; Globet of Fire' A mysterious Trophy and Statue appeared in middle of New Rome. Now New Rome is holding a mysterious Tournament, competing for the Pride of their Cohort. What is in hold for Jason Grace when all the games he's competing in is directed by a God/dess that isn't that merciful. Contains Jeyna.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! I decided to make a series for fun although I won't abandon my one-shots. I probably won't update this as fast since I'm a senior in high school and life is hectic sometimes. But yeah, please read and review and tell me what you think and share ideas!

* * *

There was commotion in Camp Jupiter. Citizens of New Rome gathered in front of the strange sight. There was a marble statue of a man in front of the coliseum. From his features we could say he was about 19-22. This may not sound odd but it was. This statue wasn't there yesterday, or the day before. And to top it off, his hands was clasp around a chalice of sorts. It was more like a trophy, a marble stoned trophy with amber specks decorating it. No one knew what this was about but they hoped they will know soon.

"Alright, let me pass through" Jason's voice broke over the crowd as he tried to get down to the commotion, Reyna right behind him. Dakota had told them to go to the coliseum this morning in a hurry.

"Everyone back away!" Someone shouted, to give Jason and Reyna some space to study the statue. The crowd backed away about 3 meters radius, some walked away and some stayed to know what this was all about.

Jason stared at the statue male. "I don't recognize this statue's face. Certainly not a god..." Jason remarked.

Reyna nodded. She agreed, this certainly wasn't a god. "This isn't like any other statues too" Reyna said, as she took a 180 degree walk around of the statue.

"I'd say. This guy is actually dressed" Jason noted. Most Roman statues are nude but this one guy had a toga on. A very 'regal' toga to tell the truth. He also had a warrior helmet on, covering his head.

Reyna took a closer look and saw a scripture on the trophy. "Decertator..." Reyna said in Latin.

"Champion" Jason translated, although he didn't need to since most people here understood. "I guess it makes sense. The warrior helmet, the regal cloaks, and a trophy. This guy should have won something or the other"

"Yeah, but doesn't explain why the statue popped out in the middle of nowhere" Reyna turned to face the Centurion, "Dakota, please call on Old Adonis"

Dakota frown but did as ordered anyways. Old Adonis is son of a demi-god, making him a legacy. As a child, Adonis lived in New Rome with his historian father and mother so he grew up in a very knowledgeable household. He served as a senator for years but still helps today since he was the wisest man in New Rome.

"Do we really have to call on Adonis?" Jason asked Reyna. Jason wasn't exactly fond of the old man, since all the old man gives Jason are smirks and scoldings.

"Do you want to look through all the history books then?" Reyna countered. Adonis served like a moving speaking library really.

"Good point" Jason said, putting his hands on his waist. "What are we going to do with this trophy holding statue then? We can't leave it here"

Reyna thought for a moment. "Let's place it on a platform..." That way they could move it however they'll like.

It took a few of the strongest campers, including Jason, to lift the statue and place it on the platform.

"Good job" Jason thanked the campers and right then, Old Adonis appeared.

"Did you call on me, dear?" Adonis asked Reyna, who greeted the old man politely. Jason smirked. Adonis liked Reyna as if she was his own daughter. He always favored her. Jason always wanted to tell the old man who Reyna was dating but Reyna always stopped him. They been keeping their relationship a secret for over a year now and she had no plans of changing that.

"Yes" Reyna nodded and then showed the old man the statue. "This Statue appeared here this morning. It wasn't there last night and the guards say they seen nothing suspicious. It says 'Decertator' on the trophy it's holding. No God has been identified and I doubt it's a god. We suspect this was a 'hero' of sorts due to it's attire and the trophy..." She told Adonis as he studied the statue. He was studying the trophy more than the statue itself. "Do you have any thoughts?"

Adonis removed the trophy from the statue's hand, causing a gasp from the small crowd, and studied it closely. It was an empty trophy, Jason thought, what was so important about that?

"I think I know what this is about..." Adonis said and then walked away, to his study most likely.

Jason looked at Reyna, "He just left.." He said dumbfounded.

Reyna chuckled, "Let's just go and follow him" She said as she held Jason by the wrist and walked after Adonis.

xXx

"It's recorded that there was this certain...tournament throughout history" Adonis told the Praetors as he moved agitatedly through this study, finding papers and books, "There wasn't an exact number of years or pattern between tournaments so not many historians thought it was out of the ordinary. They thought it was just another savage roman entertainment..." That was something Reyna hated the most. The roman savage stereotypes. She will admit that some of their 'forms' of entertainment will be considered as savage today but they never consider how people's mentality were back then. Furthermore, New Rome didn't hold those harsh practices today. The romans are strong and they take pride in strength, something she loved and admired. "...The tournament consisted of several games and such"

Jason cut Adonis off. "So what should we do?"

Adonis glanced at him, "Hold the tournament of course" He said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Hold the tournament?" Reyna repeated, "But we know nothing about the tournament"

Adonis smiled kindly at Reyna, "Oh no dear. Don't be defeated. All the answers will be clear. It's just a matter of time. At tonight's feast, announce the tournament. Read over the rules, which I'll give you in a moment, and then on the next full Moon, we'll have the opening ceremony"

"The next full moon is in two days" Jason said to Adonis.

"Two day...? Oh right. So we have no time to lose then" Adonis said as he passed a paper to Reyna and lowly spoke to her, leaving Jason out of the conversation. No shocker there.

With nothing else to do here, Jason waited outside Adonis' study for Reyna. About ten minutes later, the door opened and Reyna walked out.

"What did he tell you?" Jason asked, walking next to Reyna as they headed back.

"Um, I'm not too sure about this tournament thing. Remember when he said that the tournament was always held with no precise number of years between them? Adonis said that maybe it's simply time for the next tournament, so theres nothing to worry about and just organize it. There had always been a God or Goddess as 'special guest' during the tournament. Who will that God or Goddess be? He said it'll be revealed on the opening ceremony. One person will be chosen for each Cohort, making 5 contestants" Reyna rubbed her arm. She wasn't too sure if she should go ahead with this. There hasn't been one of these in about two thousand years so why now out of a sudden...? But she didn't want to offend the Gods neither.

"It sounds okay. Why so worried about it?" Jason asked Reyna.

"I don't know. Adonis said it's really safe -a shocker with Romans-, that we'll take the right measures of safety so there isn't no chance of death..."

"So there isn't anything to worry about, right?"

Reyna sighed, "I guess so..." But the thing that Reyna didn't tell Jason was that it was the God or Goddess that choose the games.

* * *

**Thats all for now. I'm on a writing spree so I decided to do a series; I don't know who should I choose to compete. Jason already in my mind as well as an Original character I have in mind, better say two Original Characters. One will be a legacy and the other will be daughter of two demi-gods. Any ideas guys? And also! Who should be the Godly-host? I was thinking a minor god but i really don't know who to choose...they get to choose the games so if it's an aggressive god, the games will most likely be harsh and all...help guys? **


	2. Just my luck

I feel like this Chapter will be a bit boring...I kept getting distracted as I wrote. The competitors will be chosen in this chapter. Now I won't say much about who I choose...I'll talk about it in the end of the chapter.

* * *

Jason knocked Reyna's bedroom's door. "Can I come in?" He asked when he opened the door a tad bit.

"You're already in" Reyna noted when she turned to look at Jason, who was closing the door behind him. "I could have not been dressed, you know?" She turned back to face her vanity mirror as she 'tried' to braid her long hair. If the ceremony went well tonight, a god/dess was to show up tonight to be the guest of the tournament. This was a big deal for Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Adonis had recommended them to be on their best tonight. They'll announce the competitors tonight also.

"You wouldn't have left the door unlocked then" Jason retorted as he sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to get done.

Reyna frowned, picking the hair brush and brushed her hair. Her dark silky hair reached her mid-back now. It's gotten too long for her personal taste. It always gets in the way when she battles, which was annoying. She combed it over her shoulder and started braiding it once again. (A fishtail braid. Look up, Leona Lewis fishtail braid) Reyna glanced at Jason in the mirror. He was wearing his golden chest armor and the praetor purple tunic. Reyna knew it wasn't his favorite attire but he had no other choice tonight. But he looked very roman and handsome. She herself had her more formal attire on tonight; but unlike Jason, hers was a long tunic turning into a dress that went over one shoulder.

Reyna turned around and looked at Jason, who was looking back at her. "You ready for today?"

Jason shrugged as an answer.

"Adonis said it'll take place throughout a couple of months so it's not a battle after the other and it's not only fighting, there is also mental challenges, he told me" That made Jason chuckle.

"Dakota and Bobby are super psyched for it. They want to be chosen so bad, but I guess they'll be let down once they know that. They actually wanted to train the entire day to be prepared for it, even when they haven't been chosen yet"

"Aren't you nervous to know which God or Goddess will be the host?" Reyna asked Jason, curiously.

"I'll rather leave it up to a surprise"

Reyna smiled sympathetically. "Adonis gave me some documents about the past tournament. I haven't read all of them yet but I haven't read a Praetor being a competitor. I don't even think we're allowed to compete. Praetors were usually judges and referees" Reyna knew that was what Jason was worried about.

"Seriously?" Jason wondered.

Reyna nodded, "Yep. So you have nothing to worry about"

Another knock came from the door. Reyna and Jason looked at each other. Jason shouldn't really be in her room...

"It's me, Gwen..." The door opened a tad. "Can I come in?"

Reyna smiled, relieved it was only Gwen, and nodded. She loved spending time with Gwen, even more now since Gwen wasn't here often anymore.

Gwen glanced at Jason, "Oh..." She said surprised that he was in here. Gwen eyed Reyna suspiciously. SHe wasn't aware of their relationship yet so she was wondering why was Jason in her room but didn't inquire, yet.

Jason stood and scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. "I think I should leave you two alone" He said as an excuse to leave. Reyna waved bye as well as Gwen as the tall blond crossed the door.

"Do you two have ...a thing?" Gwen went first thing to ask, causing Reyna to roll her eyes.

"We both are praetors, we _work_ together" Reyna answer.

Gwen frown, "That doesn't tell me anything. But anyways, thats not why I'm here. Adonis filled me in on what is happening. You sure you aren't worried about this?"

"Why should I? Adonis told me no one will die and its a tradition. An odd tradition but tradition nonetheless. I can't disrespect the Gods" Reyna stood up from her seat since she was ready to head to the feast.

"Well, thats what i'm worried about. It's the God or Goddess that chooses the challenges. We are romans, Reyna. Romans. We are war-like already and I wouldn't like to be on the God's bad side if I was a competitor..." Reyna stopped on her track, "...Like you said, we cannot disrespect the Gods. But, they might not spare lives"

That made Reyna think. She sat down on her bed, lost in thought. She was torn here. There was no way out. Suddenly, Jason's image popped on her mind. 'It'll be okay', he said. Reyna smiled softly at the thought of Jason. She had to be optimistic. Reyna glanced at the clock, "Well, if you look at the time. We'll be late" She said simply as an excuse to speak about this later. She grabbed Gwen's hand and the two girls headed out.

The feast was going very well so far. The Campers were excited for the appearance of the God or Goddess and the nominations of candidates. Every Cohort had their favorite camper but of course, it didn't guarantee that that person was to be chosen. The ten senators were seated in the head table, as well as the Praetors. Adonis, the one with most knowledge of this tournament, went over the rules.

"And now, let us know the competitors!" Reyna blinked and the rest of the campers were dumbfounded. They were to say the competitors when they didn't even know which god was to show up...?

"Only because we can't see he or she, it doesn't mean he or she isn't here" Said one of the senators sitting on her side with a smile. Reyna nodded. Yes, of course, she almost forgotten about that.

There was an eerie silence as everyone waited for the competitors to be announced.

"How is this supposed to work?" Jason whispered next to her. Reyna shrugged, 'I don't know'. She never seen a tournament of this kind before.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared on the head of one camper. it looked more like a halo than anything else. All the campers surrounding her gasped. "What...?" Reyna heard her say. She then looked above his head. Reyna swallowed. That girl, if Reyna wasn't mistakened, always lived in New Rome, placed in the First Cohort and was both legacy of Ceres and Nemesis. She wasn't the best fighter out there, more of an intellectual.

"Come Forward" Adonis ordered her. The girl looked hesitant but did as ordered. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, tanned skin -due to living in San Francisco just like all the other campers- and light brown eyes with green flecks. She seemed about 15 years old. Adonis made her stand in front of the rest, waiting for the other competitors to be announced.

Another blue halo appeared. This time it was over a male of the second cohort. Unlike the first girl, he seemed happy and confident about being chosen. He quickly stood up and went to the front, next to the first competitor. This guy had blond hair and green eyes. His hair was wavy and delicately combed to the side. He was tall and slim. In short, he was beautiful. There were a few girls gawking over him. He smiled at Adonis respectfully. He didn't seem scared at all for this.

Reyna glanced at the third Cohort since the third competitor to be announced was most likely from the third Cohort now. And she was right. This time it was another girl. She was tall and slim. Reyna remembered her from practices. She was daughter of Apollo. She had auburn hair that reached her mid-back and pale blue eyes. Just like the others, she went to the front and waited for the last two competitors to be announced.

A different reaction came along the fourth competitor through the crowd. The crowd responded well for the other three competitors. Some seem doubtful but the majority were pretty happy with who was selected, but that didn't happen with the fourth competitor. Reyna simply guess it was because he came from the fourth Cohort. He was a tall asian male. Reyna didn't recognize him from the top of her head. He seemed even more hesitant than the first girl. The other people in his table scoffed and snickered. Reyna raised a brow. What was all of that about...?

He stood next to the daughter of Apollo, with his gaze lowered. It seemed like he was afraid to gaze at any of them. Almost as if he didn't belong here.

"Who's he?" Reyna asked Jason, hoping he knew.

"I think..." Jason whispered, "..He's a legacy if I'm not wrong" That was interesting, Reyna thought. "I'm not sure Legacy of which God though..."

Reyna faced forward, returning her attention to the competitors. SHe looked around the fifth cohort to see who will be nominated when she saw most everyone glancing at her...or next to her...

A bright blue light caught her eye. Reyna looked at her side, at Jason. He had that blue halo above his head...

Jason seem to know why everyone was looking at him, "Please don't tell me..." He murmured at Reyna, who gave him a sympathetic look.

* * *

**Done. This took me so long to write. =.= I didn't want to pick Reyna or Octavian since I don't want to stray TOO much from the story. I'm obviously am but I don't want to push it too much. We still don't know if Octavian is good or not so if I write him as just another citizen of new Rome and perhaps something bad happens in the actual book, it'll be a flop and embarrassing. =.= **

**As for the Godly Guest, I have a few finalists in mind. Bellona, Mercury or Minerva. I think I know which one I'll pick already though xD He or she doesn't have to be evil since other stuff will happen, stuff not under the godly guest's abilities...**


	3. Godly Problems

**I want to update once a day until school starts, which is Sept 6th. ^ ^ this story is getting harder and harder to write. Hopefully i'll get inspired very quickly. i have ideas for the story but thats for much later. I love Betrayals. ^ ^ **

* * *

"I object!" A cry came from the first Cohort.

As if Jason wanted to be part of this. Jason glanced at Reyna for a split second. Why was he nominated? Adonis gave Jason an expectant look. He looked as if he was going to kill Jason with that glare. It read, 'Will you come up here already' With a sigh, Jason had no other choice but to stand.

"Why is a praetor chosen? No citizen of New Rome with high status shall compete" Octavian said, in front of his Cohort table, as if he knew all the rules of the tournament. He might as well know all the rules. He said that very convincingly. Jason wasn't surprise when he saw a couple of other campers nod along.

"Only because we never had a Praetor compete, doesn't mean they aren't allow. It's the Gods who choose the competitors..." Reyna notice Jason roll his eyes a bit. 'Of course it was the Gods', were Jason's thoughts.

"But I'm afraid that Octavian might be right. It'll be unfair for someone of high status, such as Praetor, to be nominated" Said one of the senators.

Adonis rubbed his chin. He was considering what they might do in this situation. "We cannot eliminate Grace from the tournament" He said. Reyna was getting a bit irritated. She couldn't believe they were having this small 'meeting' here, in front of everyone. "For there to be an unbiased tournament throughout, Jason Grace shall temporarily step down his Praetor title..."

Reyna blinked at Adonis. She couldn't argue his decision. She understood why he said it. Honestly, it wouldn't change much. Even if Jason wasn't the praetor for a short time, everyone considered him as so. Octavian nodded, pleased. Jason in the other hand didn't take it so well.

"Why do I have to step down from-" Adonis raised a hand up and cut Jason off from speaking any further. Jason bit his lip to contain his feelings inside. He found this utterly ridiculous but he couldn't argue.

"Anyone disagrees?" Adonis asked the senators. Jason glanced at the 10 senators and no one seem to disagree. Oh great. "How about you? Reyna, do you agree with the decision?" Jason looked at Reyna, who was ignoring his gaze. He could trust her, right...? He wasn't so convinced about that. She had led the camp alone before so she is able to do it but would she really want to do that again?

Reyna knew that Jason would be angered by her decision but she couldn't say anything else. It isn't like the Titans will attack again or anything of that level. She glanced at Adonis and nodded, "I...I-I agree"

Jason lowered his gaze. He didn't even have Reyna's support for this. He sighed defeatedly and stood next to the other competitions.

"We shall resume now after that little...disruption..." Adonis glared at Jason for a have a second before he continued. Adonis stood in front of the first competitor.

"Samantha Franklin, legacy of Ceres and Invidia, do you accept the challenge? " He stood in front of the young brunette girl from the first cohort. Honestly, she looked like she much rather not compete but she cannot say no. Her parents had been in Camp Jupiter and now lived in New Rome. She cannot say no for her parents. Therefore, she nodded shyly. Adonis smiled sympathetically at the young girl and gave her a medal badge. A sign that she was chosen.

"Elliot Hoods, son of Eros, do you accept the challenge?" The tall blond smiled confidently. Reyna didn't like him. Perhaps only because he was too confident and conceited but she simply didn't like him.

"Yes sir" He simply said and it caused half the girls of his cohort to gawk. Adonis passed him the badge, which he placed on his toga.

"Elizabeth Whitley, Daughter of Apollo, do you accept the challenge?" The tall auburn haired girl seem to be trying to be honored but you can see the fright in her face. She let out a breath and mumbled something to herself. Probably words of encouragement.

"I do" She said with a smile. Adonis did the expected and passed her the badge, which she studied instead of putting it on.

"Hunter Choi, legacy of Trivia, do you accept the challenge?" Legacy of Trivia?', Reyna thought. That was interesting. She was curious why everyone was giving him those mean looks and glare. There wasn't much Legacies in Camp Jupiter since they didn't get to pass Lupa but those who do pass her, are very impressive.

"I do.." He said somberly.

Now it was Jason's turn. Adonis removed Jason's Praetor badge and passed it to Reyna. reyna felt guilty about early and try to ignore Jason's gaze. She prefered to speak to him later. Not now. She grabbed his praetor badge and stepped back.

"Jason Grace..." Adonis said every word as if they were a threat, "...Son of Jupiter, do you accept the challenge?"

'I have no other choice..' Jason thought but nodded reluctantly nonetheless as Adonis passed him the new badge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your contenders" Adonis presented them and the crowded applauded.

Once the crowd's cheers died down, Jason walked over his seat, which was next to Reyna.

"Gee, thanks a lot out there" He said without really thinking about it. Reyna had expected that really. He had expected her to help him but she didn't.

"I'm sorry Jason..." She apologized, not meeting his gaze still. "I had no other choice..." She took a breath and finally met his gaze. His blue eyes were staring at her, expecting a good answering. "Well, he said it was temporary. There is no way for you to 'not' compete. You simply have to, like it or not. Adonis said you'll only temporarily step down from your praetor title. If you would have resisted, they would have 'forced' you to give up the title, never to take it up again; but giving it up temporarily, allows you to take up the title once this is all over" She explained, her eyes hopeful that Jason would understand her decision.

Jason took that in. She made a good point, she usually did. Jason couldn't say anything against that. "Fine.." he said like a child that was just told no.

Reyna smiled softly, glad he listened to her. "Thanks for listening to me" She grabbed his hand under the table. She felt his hand play with her fingers.

"So Reyna shall be Praetor alone?" Bobby asked Adonis from his seat. Jason caught a hope in Octavian's eyes.

"Well, " Adonis glanced at Reyna. "It's all up to her, but I think she's capable to handling it alone, am I right?"

Reyna nodded, "Yes, I think so"

Adonis took that in, "So, yes. Reyna shall be only praetor for a few months"

An half an hour or so passed when Adonis called everyone's attention. "It's time to invite our guest" He said to everyone. Everyone had a different expression. There were hints of anxiety, nervousness, expectation, etc. Reyna was curious above all. She wondered which God or Goddess will give them the honor. Despite everything, she still respected the Gods, well, most gods. She couldn't help not to. Jason simply wished this God or Goddess was one he hadn't had interaction with. But then again, he didn't want to add another God to the people-who-tried-to-kill-him list. However, that was a bit helpless since this was a roman tournament and like everyone knew, romans aren't the gentlest of people. He had no idea what shall happen.

Footsteps came from the hall into the dinner hall. "She's here" Adonis said as he stepped aside.

How did he knew its a she?', Reyna thought to herself.

The Footsteps became louder until a figure appeared. It was a Goddess. She had mahogany colored hair that turned into ringlets down her mid-back and a golden and silver helmet on but it didn't cover her face. She wore a strapless dark blue roman draped dress on with a shoulder plate armor only on one shoulder, held on by a leather strap. She also had a sword held on her hip and a shield on her back.

Jason felt Reyna hold on to his hand tightly under the table.

**"**Welcome..." Said Adonis to the Goddess, "Goddess Bellona" He said as he bowed his head as Greeting.

* * *

**There it is! I didn't want to keep the name of the Goddess till next chapter since that really wouldn't do much. You could tell it's bellona really. xD Reyna's mother teehee. I'm thinking of some mother-daughter moment, even if Reyna wouldn't like them much. I already have an idea for my Samantha character. She will be the typical teenage girl. If you seen the movie, 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect snogging', you'll get my idea xD **

**ALSO, what should the first event be? I want something exciting but I don't know what. I have the one on one battles as part of the climax so i don't think I should do that as a first event...**

* * *

**Replies: **

**I am Bianca Daughter of Hades: You have no idea how terrible Jason's luck will be. xD At least it's not life threatening...yet. **

**Blue Bear Forever: Thank You. I appreciate it. **

**I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus: Thank you very much. Hopefully i don't lose your interest. xD**

I am Bianca Daughter of Hades: Thank you~~


	4. Just practicing

Hey guys, I introduce Samantha's in this chapter. Hopefully she aint too annoying O.O

* * *

Everyone paid it's respect to the Goddess with a collective bow. It was Reyna's mother, more commonly known as Goddess of War Bellona. Bellona looked around, "Come forward, challengers" She said in a soft tone. The challengers look a bit weary and nervous in presence of the Goddess. Reyna couldn't blame them. Something about Bellona was simply intimidating. She had so much charisma and presence that it made everyone nervous. Besides, Bellona was a very important Goddess for the city of Rome.

Jason stood up but could feel Reyna's hand tugging his hand. She didn't even seem aware that she was doing it. It took him awhile to free himself from Reyna's hand and walked to the front. Bellona was studying all of them all. She stood in front of Samantha, from the First Cohort. "Legacy of Ceres and Invidia. That sounds interesting" The girl smiled, shy at the compliment. Bellona followed to the second cohort's competitor. "Son of Eros. Handsome just like your father. Daughter of Apollo, I hope you pay good tribute to your cohort" Bellona glanced at the mysterious guy from the Fourth Cohort, Hunter Choi. "Legacy of Trivia..." Even Bellona seemed a bit caught off-guard. "...You shall make things interesting around here if you are anything like your mother" Bellona then looked at Jason. She smiled. "Jason Grace. I've heard plenty about you" She said. "Don't steal all the attention to yourself. And, do not underestimate the others"

Jason swallowed. What was that suppose to mean? He guess it was no lie that he had much more experience battling than the others but that didn't mean he 'underestimated' them.

Bellona smiled at his confused expression. She turned at Adonis. "I shall go now" She warned. Adonis nodded and a collective bow happened once again, as a good-bye. She walked off the same hall that she came in from. The competitors came back to their respected tables.

"That was my mother" Was the first thing coming out from Reyna's mouth once Jason returned to his seat. "My mother, Jason..."

"Um, yeah. I know that" He could see the disbelief in her face. She didn't know if to feel happy to have her mother so close now, or to be nervous for the tournament. "She seems nice actually. To be Goddess of War and all"

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, I know"

Jason gave Reyna a nudge, hopefully she'll relax. "It'll be okay" He said.

"Always keep your guard up" Reyna told Samantha, the competitor from the first cohort. Adonis had said that the first event shall be held in five days. Samantha may be from the first cohort but she was young and had little battling experience and skills. Reyna decided to give the poor girl some help. "Keep your back straightened..."

Samantha was doing well; but not enough. However, with practice, she'll get better. She had potential. Lupa most likely saw that when she met her. Reyna had no idea how she would be able to keep up with the others. Samantha was the youngest competitor.

"The others won't go easy on you" Reyna said as she flung her sword forward.

"I was expecting as much" Block. Samantha felt a bit good that she had blocked that.

"Thats good to hear. But do you think you would be able to keep up?" Reyna attacked once again.

"Well..." Samantha was struggling to defend. "...I think so. With a little bit of pract- Ah" Samantha fell on her back. She wasn't able to block Reyna's attack. "Ouch..." She rubbed her head. And that, Reyna was going easy on her.

"Don't let this discourage you. You are doing well. You're defense is getting a bit better" Reyna handed her a hand and helped the girl up.

"I wish I was you Reyna. You are so much better a fighter. You are also Praetor..." Samantha mumbled as she cleaned off her armor. Reyna blinked...what did Samantha just say? "You get to work with Jason too. And you're pretty..." Reyna rolled her eyes when she mentioned Jason. Of course...

BUt that last part caught her off guard. Samantha called her pretty. She didn't know how to react to that. "Thank you...?" She said lowly but it sounded more like a question than a response.

"I'm serious. I'm jealous but then again, you probably have so much work to do..." Samantha said, causing Reyna to chuckle.

"Alright. One more fight and then let's head to the baths..." Samantha nodded and got into fighting position. A few attacked were landed and dodged here and there before a voice chimed in.

"Hey Rey...Oh" Reyna turned around to see Jason there. He stood from afar. "I wanted to speak to you but I see you're busy..."

Reyna removed her helmet. "Oh. We're almost done with practice here. You can wait if you want. It won't take much..."

"Oh, no~ It's okay, Reyna. I can wait..." Samantha said with a suspicious wide grin as she looked between Reyna and Jason. "Don't keep Jason waiting" She said and practically pushed Reyna away.

"Um, okay..." Reyna said as she walked over to Jason and then out of Sam's sight. "What's going on?" She wondered. Jason wasn't the one to interrupt someone else's practice like this.

"It's okay. I could have waited..."

"Yeah, if Sam didn't practically pushed me away. She's probably tired of practice" Reyna shrugged, " What about you?"

"I'm boooreed" Jason whined, causing Reyna to roll her eyes. "I practiced earlier and I would usually do Praetor duty around this time but since I'm not 'temporarily' praetor anymore, I have nothing to do"

Reyna raised a brow, "You can do my praetor paper-work if you want..." She said slyly.

"I'd prefer to wait until you finish practice..." He said.

Reyna sighed. "Fine..." She turned around and returned to Samantha.

"Let's quickly finish up, shall we?"

Samantha wiggled her brows. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"What? Jason and I work together..."

"Yeah, but you could have simply gone a bit far but you guys when out of sight" Samantha nudged Reyna, "Now c'mon~ Tell me~~ "

Reyna looked at the girl. Geez, she was good. "What is there to tell?" Reyna felt more comfortable fighting than talking right now.

"Have you two flirted?" Samantha asked, "Held hands? Kissed?!"

Reyna studied her sword. She wished they would go back to practice.

Samantha pouted. "C'mon! Its obvious that you two love each other"

Reyna ignored that comment.

"Fine, not 'obvious' but there should be something going on. I simply have a feeling"

"Since when does having a feeling makes things 'obvious'?" Reyna asked, causing Samantha to groan in frustration.

"Reyna! C'mon. Tell me?" The girl asked. "I won't tell anyone..." Reyna ignored her. "Fine, I'll simply ask Jason" Samantha stuck out her tongue at the praetor and walked off toward where Jason was last seen.

Reyna looked as the girl walked away. 'What just happened?

"Hey, Jason" Samantha said when she finally caught up to the tall blond.

Jason looked back to see the fifteen year old, "Oh hey, Samantha right?"

She nodded and smiled. "I see you and Reyna are close" Samantha said as she practically skipped as she walked next to Jason.

"Well, yeah. we work together and all"

Samantha was getting tired of that stupid excuse. "How close are you two exactly?" She asked innocently.

"Um, well, We known each other for a while now. I went with her on her first quest and then plenty of other quests after that"

"You guys defeated that Titan dude together, right?" Samantha wondered.

"Yeah. And we both for promoted as Praetor together 2 years ago"

Samantha nodded, taking that in. They known each other for a long time then and spent large amount of time together.

"Why you ask anyways?"

Samantha bite her lip. She wasn't expecting that answer. "Um..." She thought of an answer. "Well, I shouldn't say this but..." She played with her fingers nervously. "Girls have trouble expressing their feelings and I thought I should be a good friend and help out Reyna..." Samantha could feel Reyna's hands choking her once she heard about this.

Jason nodded, confused. What? That didn't make sense...Why should Reyna need Samantha's help to express her 'feelings'.

'oooohhh', It finally hit Jason. He didn't know if he was right though. But something definitely hit him. Samantha was trying to get something out of Jason about his and Reyna's relationship, whatever kind of relationship she thought that they had. Reyna wouldn't confess much about herself to someone she barely knows, so Jason knew for a fact so no worrying there. "I see" He said.

Samantha bit her lip. Damn, Jason was sharper than she thought.

"What you want to help her out with?" Jason asked amused.

"Um..." Samantha wanted to punch Jason in the face. Why did he had to keep asking questions...? This wasn't the reality that she wanted..."I just thought she could use some time to relax..." SHe gave up and lied. Samantha stopped on her tracks and looked back. "I think we should wait for Reyna"

* * *

And done =.= It's getting harder and harder to write and school is getting closer and closer =.= I hate when I have a super awesome idea but it's WAYYY later that I can use it.

I'm trying not to make this story mostly Jeyna fluff =.= but i'm afraid there will be some jeyna moments.


	5. Sly

So I was listening to music and Demi Lovato's Don't forget came up. Augh, my jeyna feels got excited. That song is perfect for Jeyna at the moment. Also, I got you by Leona Lewis is a good Jeyna song but this song is a little more optimistic we-can-still-be-friends kind of thing. AND, I don't love you by My Chemical Romance. I don't want to depress any of you but Jeyna is just so sad.

Also, who else is annoyed by this? By the end of the Lost Hero, Jasper wasn't official. It was hinted and seriously Jasper was overpowering Jeyna a lot but it wasn't official. Same thing goes for the Son of Neptune. We got a hint of Jeyna here and there but nothing big since Jason haven't arrived yet. If we continue reading the series -and have not read Demi-Gods dairies, because c'mon, the book isn't part of a series. It's more of an bonus or/and extra- but anyways, if we continue reading the series and MoA, Jasper is supposedly official out of the blue only because it's said so in DemiGods dairies? I don't know if that is intentional or not but I don't like that. He should have said that they were official in one of the Heroes of Olympus books...=.= But enough of my rant and to the story...

* * *

"What were you two talking about?" Reyna asked, with no armor, simply jeans and tee, when she came close to Jason and Samantha. The girl had her gaze lowered and Jason had an amused smile on his face.

"Nothing" Samantha said with a pout. "Can we simple go to the baths already?" She was referring to Reyna and herself. No way she would invite Jason to the baths. Thats just weird.

"I thought it was my turn to talk to Reyna" Jason said, since thats pretty much why he appeared. He had to talk to Reyna, even though it's nothing important.

Reyna bit her lip. She didn't want to leave Samantha like this.

"Fine, you can have her" Samantha said, causing Jason to chuckle.

"Hey" Reyna complained but Samantha had already scurried away.

"She'll be fine" Jason reassured Reyna, "She's just playing around. Nothing serious"

Reyna glanced at Jason, "I hope you are right" She sighed. "Why don't you practice? You have a tournament ahead of you..."

Jason let out a breath. "I don't want to be above of the others here..."

Reyna knew that Jason wasn't trying to be conceited but he sounded a bit arrogant. "This may not be a Titan's War but they'll test your weaknesses here too. Don't underestimate Bellona"

"And they'll test the other's weaknesses so it's fair game"

Reyna sighed. Jason was being impossible right now. "What if you have to swim across The Little TIber?" She asked him with a brow raised. He simply gave her a look that read they-wouldn't. "It's been recorded that Romans would have swimming competitions..." She knew that Jason didn't go well with water.

"I don't do water..." He said. It was almost like she could read his mind. "...I prefer to stay above water level"

"Well thats unfortunate Champion" She said his nickname but that wasn't a pet-name for him. it was more of a nickname for stop-being-such-a-diva moments. She sighed and continued walking down the hall.

Jason blinked. Did he do something wrong...? He walked after her. "Fine, Reyna. But you have to come with me to Little TIber" He said, walking down the path to the river, but grabbed her hand and bringing her along.

Samantha was walking toward the baths with her arms crossed over her chest. The first event was in five days. There is no way that she could beat anyone with a five-day training, even with Reyna's help. It was simply impossible. But hopefully she learned enough for her own survival.

"We can't let him overshadow us" Samantha overheard a male voice. That voice sounded familiar.

"What can we do? It's not like we can make him disappear" Said a female voice. Samantha eyes went wide. That was Elizabeth and Elliot speaking. Was it about the competition...? Most likely; but who was 'he'?

"True...' Said the male voice.

"In the end of the day, he is still Jupiter's son" Samantha bite her lip. They were speaking about Jason. "He'll always be the center of attention"

"If the rules cannot be broken, we go around them..." Said Elliot, which cause Samantha to shudder.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Samantha, causing her to step into Elliot's and Elizabeths' gaze. Samantha could already feel their gaze on her.

"Are you okay?" Asked the person who bumped into her. She rubbed her arm and looked up, trying to ignore Elliot and Elizabeth. It was Hunter, from the fourth Cohort.

"Um, yeah" She said. She was a bit nervous...did Elliot and Elizabeth know that Samantha was mistakenly eavesdropping...? Hopefully not but she didn't think that would be true.

"Well, if it isn't our competition" Said Elliot playfully and amiable, walking closer to them, Elizabeth behind him.

Hunter glanced at the other two and then back at Samantha. Was he missing something?

"What are you two doing here?" Elliot asked innocently but gave a look at Samantha. "Where are you two heading?"

"I was going to the baths..." Samantha said with her eyes shut.

"I was going to go to the training grounds.." Hunter said.

Samantha bite her lip. Why was Hunter going the opposite way? She could have simply tagged along with him but she couldn't now...

"I was actually going to the Baths too" Said Elizabeth. "Elliot is going the same way. You can tag along with us" She told Samantha with a smile, although Samantha didn't trust them.

"I...I rather not bother you two" Samantha lied.

Hunter looked between the three. What was going on? He felt like there was something going on here but he couldn't grasp it.

"It's no bother" Elliot said, "Besides, we will see much of each other in this tournament. Might as well get to know each other..."

Hunter glanced at Elliot. He did make sense but something was wrong here.

"You should go with them..." Hunter said to Samantha, even though he didn't trust Elliot. Elizabeth seemed okay though.

Samantha had no other choice. Everyone was pushing her toward Elliot and Elizabeth. "Fine" She mumbled and walked off the two, leaving Hunter walk to the other way.

"C'mon. Jump in" Jason said as he threw water at Reyna, who was sitting on the boardwalk, arms wrapped around her knees. Jason had decided to take a swim actually. Only because he doesn't like water, doesn't mean he can't swim. He had to know how to swim since it was a basic survival skill. But it was nothing compared to how he liked to fly.

"No, I won't" Reyna said as she tried to block the water slashed at her. "Stopit, Jason"

Jason stopped but was still looking at her. The wind slowly starting to pick up, causing Reyna's hair to fly everywhere.

"Stop summoning that wind, Jason" Reyna said, combing her hair over her shoulder, hopefully it'll stay there.

"Fine..." Jason said as he swam backwards. Reyna let go of her legs but that was a wrong move. Jason got ahold of her foot and pulled her inside the little Tiber.

Annoyed, Reyna started splashing water at him. The blond simply laughed it out. "You were right. Coming here was a great idea" Jason said as he swam around. "Now that I think about it, I'm not that bad with water"

Reyna shrugged. "You're no Percy Jackson but I guess..."

Jason stopped swimming. "Why did you bring Percy Jackson up?" He asked her, serious.

That caught Reyna off guard. "Whats wrong?" She asked him softly. "Are you sure you want to discuss Percy in Neptune's territory?" She retorted. She noticed Jason sigh and walked over to the edge of the Little Tiber. Reyna followed. She grabbed a towel and placed it over Jason's head, drying his cropped hair. "I'm sorry if I said anything to make you upset..." She apologized.

Jason shrugged with a weak smile, "It's okay. I've overreacted. It's no big deal..."

Four days had passed and the first event was tomorrow. Reyna continued helping Samantha. She was going very well actually but something was odd about her lately, Reyna thought. The truth was that Samantha was nervous ever since that day she overheard Elliot and Elizabeth. They didn't tell her anything. They never mentioned their conversation again nor told her to keep quiet about it. They acted like she never heard anything, which made her even more nervous. She didn't know what to do about that knowledge. She couldn't simply tell Reyna about it since they haven't done anything wrong, yet. Thats the problem. They haven't done anything wrong yet.

"Good Job, Sam" Reyna complimented her once they were done with practice, "Your offense got much better and defense is decent. Just don't let down your guard and I think you should do fine" Reyna patted the girl's back. She didn't look happy. "Is something wrong? I just complimented you" Reyna chuckled.

"Oh, yeah" Samantha snapped back to reality. "I'm fine. Thank you, Reyna, for everything" She lowered her gaze, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

Reyna bit her lip. "Is everything okay? You look out of it?" She asked softly and caring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably simply nervous about tomorrow" Samantha nodded, "I got to go, see you later" Samantha scurried off.

Reyna bit her lip."Well, that was strange" She removed her armor and tidied things around. She sighed and walked out, toward her office.

Reyna was walking down a narrow street when suddenly she felt a piercing sting in her hip. She placed her hands on the pained area. She choked a bit and felt light headed. She removed her hands from her hip and saw blood. She glanced at her hip. She had an open wound. She looked down the street and swore she saw a cloaked figure disappear. Reyna placed a hand on her head, to calm down her dizziness. But it was no use. She fell on her side and passed out.

* * *

**Oh no, Reyna...She got stabbed on the hip and passed out and no one saw it =.= And it's the day before the first event. , **

**But anyways, favorite, follow and/or review! **


	6. Motherlyinlaw

So I think I created an entire AU for this couple. I want all my stories to belong in the same AU so if you haven't read my stories, you probably missed Jeyna's first kiss -in my AU.

And wow, you guys are good. You guys guessed why I stabbed Reyna O.O It was a bit creepy. Am I that predictable?

I apologize for any typo =.= I'm so tired...

* * *

Hunter was walking back to the Fourth Cohort when he saw Reyna laying on the floor. No one was around. It was sunset and everyone was getting ready for dinner. Running toward her, he got down on one knee and felt her pulse as first reaction. Phew, at least she isnt' dead. Hunter studied her. He saw her hands lying over her hip. With a frown, Hunter removed her hand and saw the open wound.

"Oh Gods..."

He needed to call for help. Now. Hunter picked up Reyna in his arms, making sure not to make her wound worse. He walked toward a more crowded street and started walking toward the infirmary. "Hey, James. Search for Jason Grace" Hunter said to one camper as he walked. He didn't know why he called for Grace. He guessed he still considered Grace praetor. Besides, he was the one who would know what to do. The kid nodded and ran off, searching for Jason Grace.

"Coming through" Hunter pushed the infirmary's door open with his back as he held Reyna's unconscious in his hands.

"What happened?" Asked some daughter of Apollo that was in charge. She walked over and motioned Hunter to place Reyna in one of the beds.

"I don't have the slightest clue. I simply found her on the floor hurt..." Hunter placed Reyna on the bed and stepped back, leaving the girl room to examine Reyna.

"Reyna isn't the type to leave her guard down like that" Said the Daughter of Apollo, Agnes was her name, if Hunter was right. "The tournament officially starts tomorrow and all. It seems like we'll won't have the praetor's presence at all"

"I'd say" Hunter said. This was strange...But this might simply be a coincidence.

Agnes raised Reyna's shirt a bit so she can have a full view of the wound and have nothing in the way. She unbuttoned Reyna's shorts. "Um...Hunter...can you step away?" Agnes asked the boy.

"Oh!" Hunter blushed deeply and turned around and walked out the room. But he didn't leave. He laid back on the floor and slid down on the floor.

Agnes chuckled. She simply unbuttoned Reyna's shorts so there to be no pressure on the wound.

Half an hour or so passed. Hunter slowly snoozed away somehow but awoke when he heard a door slam. He rubbed his eyes. "What was that...?" He wondered. He glanced at the clock. Reyna should be treated now hopefully. He stood up and walked over the infirmary door when he heard a male's voice.

"Do you know how this happened?" Jason Grace's voice asked with worry.

"No, I'm sorry. Someone found her and brought her here. Her wound was pretty deep and she probably lost a large amounts of blood" Agnes swallowed. It was moving to see Jason's worry. "Don't worry. She's all treated. She'll be as good as new. I don't think a small stab will defeat Reyna..." Agnes nudged Jason and gave him a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder before walking away.

Hunter noticed Jason sigh, sit on Reyna's bedside and held her hand in his. Hunter felt like he was interrupting somehow. He let out a breath, debating what to do. Should he go or stay a bit longer...?

Too late. Jason already noticed Hunter there. The blond looked back at the tall asian male and then back at Reyna, "You were the one who found her...?" Jason asked but something told Hunter that Jason knew that was a fact instead of a question.

"Um..." He hesitated. "...Yeah" He finally answered, "But I swear I don't know who did it. I found her like this"

Jason chuckled weakly, "It's okay. I'm not blaming you of anything. I should be glad you found her"

Hunter studied Jason as he looked at Reyna. He looked like a small child that was just told bad news. He looked so vulnerable. It was so odd seeing oh so great praetor Jason like this.

"I shall go..." Hunter said softly, not expecting any answer from Jason. Jason just stayed quiet when Hunter walked out the room.

Agnes pouted at the sight of Jason. He looked so sad. Her stomach growled, ruining the mood. SHe hadn't had time to eat since she was treating Reyna. Jason noticed.

"Dinner is almost over. You should go eat before it's all done" Jason said to her.

"I can't...I shouldn't leave the infirmary alone" Agnes refused shyly.

"I said go" Jason repeated, "That was an order. I'll look after things here. Now go" He recalled his Praetor title, even if it was on temporary hold. He was glad people still considered him Praetor when Agnes gave in and went to dinner.

Jason stared at Reyna for a while. She looked so different asleep; so peaceful. Jason smiled softly. Seeing her peaceful was rare since she always had work on her shoulders. He noticed she had a scar on her jawline that he hadn't noticed before. He wondered where she had gotten it. Reyna didn't confide in people easily. He had considered himself lucky after the first time she had spoken about her own past. He stroke her cheek with the back of his hand and then combed some hair behind her ear that was falling over her face.

"She's really pretty when she's asleep, isn't she?" A woman voice chimed from behind.

Jason didn't even notice someone come in and answered, "Yeah, she is" He said with a small smile. Suddenly, he looked back to see a yet-not-so familiar women there. It was Bellona, Goddess of War. She had her eyes glued on Reyna.

"She takes after her father, both her and her sister" Bellona said as she stood there, gazing at Reyna.

Jason swallowed. Reyna never ever mentioned her father. He guessed she didn't had good memories of him if she had memories at all. He was curious...BUt it wasn't his life so he shouldn't interfere.

Bellona glanced at Jason and at his hands intertwined her daughter's hand. She cleared her throat lowly. She wasn't very aware what was going on between these two but she didn't like it so far. "You should have some sleep...the tournament starts tomorrow, you'll need the energy" Bellona said.

"It's okay" Jason simply said. He was not leaving Reyna alone.

"She'll be okay" Bellona said, "She won't wake until tomorrow most likely. Besides, you need to focus on the competition..."

"I said it'll be okay" Jason repeated.

"You're just like your father" Bellona sighed.

That struck a chord on Jason. What was that suppose to mean? He knew Bellona was daughter of Zeus and Hera but she had no right to say that.

"I don't mind spending the night in the infirmary. Besides, I'm the last person to compete tomorrow so I have more time" he didn't want to say it but he was hoping he could catch Reyna awake tomorrow hopefully.

"Aren't you even curious what you are going to be faced with tomorrow?" Bellona asked him.

Jason shook his head, "I have other things to worry about at the moment" He said matter-of-factly.

"You are different Jason Grace"

Jason chuckled, "I've heard that a lot before"

Bellona walked closer to Reyna's sleeping figure.

"You have taken good care of her"

"Reyna can take care of herself" Jason replied with a low voice.

"You're right" Bellona chuckled, "But thats not what I'm trying to say. Her sister and her were always so stoic with the people around them and even with each other at some point I'm afraid. Hylla is at leader status so she can't afford being seen as vulnerable. Same goes for Reyna but at least she has you, Jason" She cannot believe those words were coming out of her mouth. "At least she has someone to confide in. Thats extremely important to have as a leader too"

Jason nodded. Was Bellona actually...trusting him? Perhaps 'trust' is a little too far. It seemed like she liked him at least a little to say all those stuff.

"I'm afraid I have stoic children, a trait I'm guilty for"

"Reyna came out just fine..." Jason said as he continued to look at Reyna.

"Your opinion is biased however" Bellona pointed out, causing Jason to laugh and slightly blush.

"I see Reyna resemblance to you now..." Jason joked.

"Now you are simply flattering me Grace" Bellona took a step back, glancing at Jason. "I think I should go and stop this chatter. She needs sleep, not this" Bellona looked back at Reyna and stroke her hair. She smiled softly. She then turned around and walked toward the door but not before saying, "If anything bad happens to her, you're responsible Grace"

* * *

**Daily updates ends now =.= I have school now, derp. I want to ruffle ya jeyna feels for next chapter ^.^ perhaps some lip contact, if ya know what I mean ;) But initiated by who...? Jason or Reyna...?Leave your thoughts and a review. **


	7. PostTournament

Took me so long to write. I'm going to have a new outline as I write the story and hopefully i'll give you guys more than this =.=

Guise, we spoke about Roman civilization in my English Class. We mainly spoke about the eagle that is in the Roman Symbol. The eagle is ruthless, violent, fearless, strong, bloody, strict, etc. a reason why Roman choose the eagle. I totally fan girled inside when he said that and I totally picture Jason Grace. "I am a child of Rome", remember when Jason said that?! I pictured him! It was a sexy picture I got to say...

* * *

It was the morning of the first event. Everyone was excited except for a selected few. When Agnes walked inside the infirmary at the morning, she saw Jason sitting on a seat next to Reyna's bed, his head down, resting on the bed. He probably stayed awake as long as he could before he was knocked out. It was a sweet image. Agnes definitely knew something was up with these two but what exactly? She didn't inquire since it was none of her business and she would understand if they did keep their relationship, whatever that is, a secret. She glanced at Jason. He should be heading to the coliseum soon...What was he planning? Agnes didn't know if she should wake him or not. it would be a shame for him to be late because he was sleeping and no one woke him. But he looked so calm...

Agnes turned on the 'television', which was basically a framed holographic image on the wall. The Tournament was to be streamed for those who are stuck on the job could see it. But even then, most people were probably at the coliseum to see this. It was once in a lifetime thing really. The tournament will start very soon. Agnes glanced at Reyna and sighed. She still couldn't believe what happened to their praetor. Who would stab her like that...? Well, Agnes could list a few who had said some mean things toward Reyna out of frustration but they were never really serious about it. They would say those things at the moment but they all appreciated Reyna. Now thinking about Reyna, she thought about the wound. That wound was still very delicate. Reyna should not push herself or else the wound would take forever to heal, even with Agnes healing abilities. But knowing Reyna, she would still try to do all the stuff she did before.

Agnes noticed Reyna move. She chuckled. Speaking of the devil...Reyna probably felt her thinking about her.

Reyna hands went to her face and rubbed her eyes. A sign of discomfort came across her face. She was waking up. "Erg..." She groaned. She felt horrible.

"Take it easy" Agnes warned first thing, with a raised brow.

Reyna sighed. Agnes smiled; she took that as a, 'Yes, I'll be careful...', and then turned back her attention on the 'television' Reyna sat up a bit, flinching a bit. Jason had his head resting on her bed, asleep. He might have had his head down but she recognized that blond hair anywhere. Did he stay the entire night there? It made her smile without realizing.

Reyna combed some hair behind her ear as she leaned forward. "Jason..." She whispered, hopefully she'll wake him up. "Jace, wake up..." She shook his shoulder softly. Reyna glanced at the 'television'. They had a countdown for the tournament. It shall start in under 30 minutes. What was Jason doing here?, Reyna thought. "Jason~" Thankfully he started reacted. Jason groaned and turned his head to the other side. Reyna mentally face-palmed herself. "Jace" She said a bit more demandingly.

FInally Jason seemed to have listened. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hand, his head still down. He opened one eye a tiny bit, "Yes...?" He asked her.

"Wake up" She shook him one -hopefully- final time. Reyna could tell he was still half asleep. But he listened. He removed his head from the bed and sat up straight on the chair. Reyna saw him stretch and yawn a couple of times before he was mostly back to his normal self. He glanced at Reyna and everything that happened yesterday came back to his mind. He quickly stood up and sat on her bed, next to her.

"You okay?" He said, worried. He reached to stroke her cheek but Reyna grabbed his hand softly before he could do so.

"Yeah" SHe nodded slowly, "I'm fine..."

Jason frown. Why didn't he take her word for it...?

"The tournament starts in less than 30 minutes" Reyna said, her gaze still lowered. "You shouldn't be here"

Jason studied Reyna for a moment before answering. "I wanted to make sure you are okay" He said very seriously.

"I told you.." Reyna said, as she played around with her hand on her lap. "I'm fine"

A moment of silence emerged, making Reyna anxious. She bit her lip...She knew she shouldn't meet his gaze since her knees would go weak but she did so in the end. Jason's blue eyes were staring into her dark eyes. Reyna saw this coming. "Don't give me that look, Jason" She said as she lowered her gaze again. She knew she was at fault but wouldn't admit it.

"You are really stubborn" Jason said, slowly shaking his head.

"You should be the last person speaking about being stubborn..." Reyna said, causing Jason to smile a bit. Jason placed his hands on top of Reyna's, on her lap.

"Most people would be flattered by the worry" Jason said, "While you feel burdened" Reyna felt Jason chuckle. "You are always worrying about me. I'm simply returning the courtesy" He said matter-of-factly.

Reyna bit her lip. She had nothing to respond to that.

"You want me to stop worrying about you then?" She asked him, finally raising her gaze to meet his.

"I would never want that" Jason answered, "Besides, even if I said yes, you wouldn't be able to not worry anyways"

'True...' Reyna thought, guiltily.

"Why don't you like people worrying?" Jason simply asked, with the same tone as if they would be speaking about the weather.

"I don't know" Reyna shrugged, "I never had anyone besides Hylla. I was independent, probably still am that way. If people start worrying about me, I will feel indebted to them" Something that contradicted her involuntary independent way of living so far.

"Never wanted to voluntarily BE indebted to someone?" Jason asked. "Or for that other person to be indebted to you?"

Reyna glanced at Jason. "To know that the other person will be affected by your actions...?" She added with interest and curiosity.

Unexpectedly, Jason smiled, "I think she can handle it. She's tough. Besides, the entire camp is already indebted to her"

Reyna couldn't help but to smile. He was speaking of her, of course. She was the person he always wanted to have on his side, in good or bad. Suddenly, Jason leaned forward and kissed her. Reyna was surprised for a split second. It wasn't like it was their first kiss but it still had it's meaning within. Reyna returned the kiss, closing her eyes, which encouraged Jason to deepen the kiss.

A pierce sting came across Reyna's waist, causing her to flinch a bit and then stay still as she took in the pain. Stupid wound, she thought. Plus, it caused the kiss to come to an end.

"Good luck..." Reyna murmured and then met Jason's gaze. He slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I should get going..." He said, as he glanced at the 'tv'. The tournament shall start in twenty minutes. He glanced back at Reyna. He didn't ask if she was going to be okay since she would give him the same answer of always.

"Come back but not as another hospital patient" She said with a smile.

"I'll try my best not to"

"Good luck again" Reyna said and gave him a small kiss.

Jason smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked out the door. Once he was out of sight, Reyna let out a tired breath and leaned back. Her wound was killing her, not literally at least.

* * *

****

A/N. a.k.a. Auther's random thoughts as she writes the story: Boys' voices are sexiest when they are sleepy. =3 I wanted for Jason to say, "You are really Stubborn, Reyna -insert her unknown last name here-" but couldn't since we do not know her last name! 


	8. Minotaurs, Lies, and Dreams

Samantha was putting on her armor and final touches when Adonis came to the back room to check on the competitors. "Did Grace appear yet?" He asked them.

"No sign of him" Elliot answered as he lifted a few weights, warming up before the first event. The first event was already revealed to the competitors. They were to compete with some creatures. Which creatures? That was unknown to them, yet.

Adonis sighed, "That little..." He muttered with distaste. He thought to himself for a moment, figuring what to do. "He will appear, like it or not..." Adonis said quickly, almost like a threat, and walked out the back room.

Samantha raised a brow. "What was that all about?" She wondered. SHe was fully armored and really to compete, since she was first, being in the first cohort and all. "But really, where is Jason?" She asked. Samantha wasnt' aware of what had happened to Reyna yesterday. Not many people knew, since they tried to keep it in the downlow. They excused her presence at dinner yesterday. Another reason why not many knew about what happened to Reyna was particularly because Reyna didn't want it to get out of hand.

Hunter, from the fourth cohort, shook his head, saying he didn't know He knew that Jason was most likely with Reyna, since thats where he saw him last, but Hunter wasn't sure what to say. Should he cover for Jason or...?

"Missing Praetor and now Jason..." Elliot said, and the way that he said it, told Hunter that he was up to no good.

"What you mean, 'Missing Praetor?" Samantha asked innocently and curiously.

"it's nothi-" Hunter wanted to say but got cut off by Elliot, from the third Cohort.

"You don't know?" Elliot continued, "Some say that Reyna's absence at dinner wasn't that she was 'too busy'.

"She's in the infirmary..." Eliza, from the Third Cohort, said very matter-of-factly as she was tying her shoelaces. Elliot and Samantha glanced at the auburn haired girl while Hunter sighed. There was no point in avoiding talking about this.

"What?" Samantha asked. Reyna in the infirmary sounds impossible.

"Yeah" Eliza sat up, "She's in the infirmary. You know Agnes? Yeah, she's another daughter of Apollo. She's almost like my sister, literally. I asked her if she was free, since she's the head of the infirmary, but she told me she was busy. Turns out she is taking care of Reyna. She got hurt who-knows-how yesterday"

Samantha bit her lip. She saw Reyna yesterday just fine. How could this happen so quickly...? But now she knew where Jason was all this. With Reyna most likely.

"Samantha Franklin, you are up" Said a guy who came in to pick her up. "Your match starts in five minutes. We need you in the field..." Samantha looked over and nodded. it's now or never. she took a deep breathe and remembered all the things Reyna taught her. She walked over to the exit, into the hall that led to the stage.

"Good luck..." She heard from a couple of people as she left.

Agnes had a huge grin in her face when she saw Jason leave. She was in the same room as them so it was impossible to NOT see their little scene. Agnes had just turned into a fangirl during those past five minutes. She had no idea how she kept quiet when all she wanted to do was to squeal. She KNEW there was something between those two when she saw Jason so worried yesterday and today they simply confirmed it. She had kept quiet since she didn't want to disturb their 'privacy' but she had the hugest smile on her face that made her seem like a fool. THe first thing she did was to go to Reyna's bedside when Jason left.

Reyna had her face lowered with a frown, a hand over her wound. Agnes quickly reacted, "Is something wrong? You have to tell me so I can help" Agnes ordered, knowing Reyna's stoic disposition.

"No, it's okay. I mean, i bet it's nothing out of the ordinary" Reyna looked at the girl, "It's just-" Reyna flinched again, "It hurts"

Agnes sat on Reyna's bedside. "Where does it hurt? In the wound?" Agnes asked curiously. It was still odd. Agnes thought she had treated it good enough that it didn't pain Reyna anymore. "Tell me where it hurts"

Reyna moved her hand over to a small spot around and above her belly button. Agnes frowned. "Oh no..." SHe mumbled, which caused Reyna to panic.

"Oh no? what you mean, 'oh no?" She asked, "That doesn't sound so good"

Agnes bite her lip. Great way to keep things under control, she thought to herself sarcastically. "It...I won't lie to you. It shouldn't be causing you pain. Beside, you aren't hurt there so why does it hurt there?"

Reyna thought for a moment. "Please ...don't...tell me..." Reyna started to say quietly, "...That... something is spreading inside me..."

Reyna was smart, she thought. Agnes shook her head, "I cannot promise you that., Reyna. But, I'll tell you as soon as I know but do not panic. Odds are that it's simply a secondary reaction to something" Agnes stood up and went to a cabinet, grabbing some ingredients, "In the meanwhile, let me treat that pain of yours"

Reyna nodded and leaned back in her infirmary bed. She sighed. She felt bad lying to Jason, telling him she was fine but there was no other way around it. He had to focus on the tournament and not on her. She closed her eyes tightly, regretfully. That was the point of their conversation this evening...she had learned nothing. She'll tell Jason she wasn't feeling right, Reyna told herself.

Half an hour or so passed when Reyna received a visitor. She had been watching the tournament on tv, but wasn't really able to focus on it, when someone walked in. It was Gwen. Reyna looked at the girl, "I thought you would be in the coliseum" She said.

Gwen shrugged and sat on the seat next to Reyna's bed. "it wasn't really much fun"

"How did you know I was here?" Reyna asked Gwen, curiously.

Gwen smiled, "I have a way to know where you are" She joked.

"Adonis told you?" Reyna asked but something told Gwen she knew that was the truth.

"Yeah" She confirmed.

Reyna smiled and laughed softly.

"You okay?" Gwen asked. When Gwen asked, Reyna didn't feel as annoyed as much compared to when others would ask.

"Not really but I'll live" She answered with a small yawn.

"I did some research on past tournaments, or what i thought was another of these tournaments" Gwen started. Reyna didn't really see why Gwen did that but knowing Gwen for so long now, she wasn't surprised she did research.

"Anything interesting?" Reyna asked.

"Well, not really" Gwen said a bit defeated. "But I just started looking into a few documents, hopefully will time I'll find something"

Reyna wanted to ask why Gwen was so interested in looking into something like this tournament but didn't inquire. She didn't want to offend Gwen in any way.

"Let me know if you find something interesting or out of the ordinary" Reyna said with another yawn. She was feeling tired...maybe a side effect of the medicine.

"Besides that the winner of the tournament receives great wealth and fame, I found nothing..." Gwen sighed. She glanced at Reyna, "You look tired"

"I am..." Reyna didn't lie.

"You should get some sleep" Gwen advised.

"But I need to watch the tournament" She wasn't present at the coliseum, the least she can do was to see it on TV.

Gwen didn't say anything and watched the tournament. Hunter's fight against a minotaur just came to an end and Jason's fight was to start soon.

"Jason's is next" Reyna said, even thought that was obvious. They revealed the creature. It was a hydra. Reyna bit her lip. Hydras are pretty annoying to fight. But Jason was able to handle it, she thought. The fight started. Reyna yawned slowly every now and then as she saw the fight, and soon after, she snoozed off before the fight ended.

When Reyna woke up, neither Agnes nor Gwen was in the room, the television was off, and a woman was sitting on the seat next to Reyna' bed. Reyna rubbed her eyes and looked to her side to see a familiar armored figure. "Mother...?"

Bellona smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's me"

Reyna sat up with a bit difficulty.

"Don't force yourself" Bellona said but Reyna didn't listen.

"What happened to the fight? WHat happened to Jason...?" Reyna glanced at the television but it was off.

"I'm sure Jason is just fine, honey" Bellona said softly, but it sounded like she really didn't worry about Jason at all.

Reyna glanced at her mother. "What are you doing here? SHouldn't you be down at the coliseum?"

"Can't I visit my daughter when she's in the infirmary?" She asked with a hint of offence in her voice. Reyna bit her lip. Well, you never visited me much before, Reyna thought to herself. "Now that I'm here, I thought I could visit you"

Reyna nodded. Bellona stood up and sat on the side of the bed. "I always kept an eye out on you" Bellona said, as she stroke Reyna's hand. "I've noticed you have a particular attachment to Jason Grace..."

Reyna looked away. She didn't want to have a 'boys-talk' with her mother. She barely speaks to her and one of the few times she had the chance, they were speaking about boys? Reyna shook her head, "I don't want to speak about this now..." She whined.

"I'm sorry, Reyna" Bellona said softly, a bit ironic with her harsh armored disposition. "I'm simply worried..."

"You have nothing to worry about" Reyna countered, causing Bellona to smile.

"I know you can take care of yourself, dear, but there will come a day when you will not be able to protect yourself and those around you without sacrificing something dearly..."

Reyna blinked, "Mom, I've survived the Titan War and Gaea's attack...I think I will be able to handle things less powerful than those" She said, a bit proudly.

"I know Reyna, I know what you are capable of but everyone has a weakness..."

Reyna was getting irritated. "Mom, you are speaking in riddles...what are you trying to say?" Reyna noticed herself getting defense, probably because somehow Jason was involved in all of this.

Bellona sighed, "Just be ready for the worse. The Titan War might have been a bigger threat but that affected the entire world. When the threat is toward a collective group, it's a bit easier to bear compared to when it's solely to you and the ones closest to you. The feeling that your world is about to end and the rest of the world doesn't care is almost unbearable..."

Reyna thought she understood. But what does this have to do with anything?

"I'm simply making you confused" Bellona said, as if she regretted saying all those things, "I shall go now"

Suddenly, everything turned black. Reyna opened her eyes once again, waking up in the same place, the infirmary. BUt this time it was different. GWen and Agnes was there, speaking to each other. The TV was off.

"What just happened...?" Reyna asked disoriented. Was the conversation with Bellona was simply a dream?

"Oh, you're awake" Gwen said, "The tournament ended a couple of minutes ago..." She said.

Reyna sighed. Yes, it was definitely a dream. "What happened to Jason?" She suddenly asked, remembered everything.

"Oh, Jason? He won his fight thankfully. That Hydra was tough I got to say. But Jason managed..." Reyna wasn't convinced by the way Gwen said that.

"What happened?" Reyna asked, almost like an order.

"Well, let's just say that we were all on our toes watching that match..."

* * *

**Yes, all chapter. THe new outline thing worked for me. So easy to write the chapters that way. I probably will update every weekend or if I have a done chapter, some day between mon-fri. **


	9. We are an item?

**I'm no good with fight scenes so Imma write a summary instead. You guys can use your imaaaaginaaationnnn. Also, I figure Reyna is very close to the ideal roman women, appearence-wise. I'm not trying to say how she looks (features, etc) but her composure and disposition, how she carries herself is almost perfectly roman (with a few modern twice here and there for today's morality issues). Her wardrobe includes A LOT of roman chitons (I advice you to google Roman chiton and Stola) than the average person xD**

* * *

Reyna blinked and gave the 'tell-me' look to Gwen, one that she knew so well. Gwen sighed. She had to tell her or else. "Well, he fought a minotaur" Gwen started.

"So..?" Reyna was getting impatient. "He fought plenty of minotaurs before..."

"Yeah, but this was probably the largest minotaur I've ever seen. I have no idea how they summoned it here. The Gods were probably responsible for that. They had 5 creatures, one of every competitor. Jason got the biggest one, unfortunately. I think Bellona...err, the Gods- " Gwen corrected, remembering who Reyna's mother was, " -thought Jason could handle it just fine. Jason had the upper hand and all with his gladius but then, well, the gladius wasn't in his hand anymore courtesy of the Minotaur. He couldn't summon anything else for help either. It was like his other abilities were shut down for the fight. And then the Minotaur used Jason's arm like a chew toy"

Reyna bit her lip. That should have been extremely painful. She was told that the fight finished a while ago, so jason was probably getting some medical aid right about now.

"To describe what followed in a few words: A lot of blood, screaming, shouting, more blood, swords swinging, more blood and then victory"

Reyna nodded slowly, taking that in. She was quite worried though, she would have went straight to the coliseum to see Jason if she wasn't here in the infirmary. He was always there when she was hurt, she remembered. But, they probably already fed him ambrosia.

"It'll be okay, Rey" Gwen said, sitting on her bedside. "Jason will be offended, you being so worried over something so small"

Reyna smiled, but simply to please Gwen. She wasn't worried about him being hurt...well, she was but that wasn't entirely.

"But it's odd though, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Reyna wondered what she was talking about.

"That Jason's magical abilities didn't work. They didn't stop them since Hunter used his magical abilities just fine, being legacy of Trivia and all"

"Perhaps they allowed him, Hunter, use magic since that's really his main thing...?" Reyna suggested. Gwen didn't seem convinced though.

Gwen shrugged, "Perhaps..." She said but Reyna knew she didn't take that answer as valid.

"Knock knock" Said a male voice along with an actual knock on the door. Poking his head inside, Jason appeared with a goofy grin. Reyna knew that smile. It was his I-just-beat-a-huge-monster-the-size-of-rome-and-I-feel-great smile -something a proud roman warrior feels after a battle- ; he always had that smile after beating, well that, a huge monster. It was almost like an aftermath adrenaline rush. Almost like the great feeling after a workout in mortal's words. As he walked over her, Reyna studied him. He had about 3 band-aids on his face: one of his brow, one on his cheek, and two -turns out there were about 4 band-aids- on his jawline. Those were probably covering the worst cuts since his face was still full of uncovered small scratches, as also were his arms and neck. He had an elbow brace on his left arm, wrapped around his shoulder. The ambrosia was probably still working inside of him a bit more slowly than the usual, considering how bad Gwen described his wounds to be.

Gwen sat up from the bedside, letting Jason sit while she went to speak to Agnes again. Reyna smiled; she couldn't help it seeing him like this. She knew the feeling...the feeling of overcoming something, feeling yourself getting stronger and then the crowd cheering for you; it was something beautiful about Rome.

"I'll guess you had a good fight..." Reyna said and then noticed Jason confused face, "Sorry, I fell asleep and didn't finish watching the fight" She apologized. It was like missing your boyfriend's baseball championship game or something like that with another sport, in Mortal's words.

Jason lowered his gaze, "Oh, okay. It's okay. I don't blame you..."

Reyna frown. SHe knew he was a tiny insty bitsy hurt. Reyna bit her lip, thinking. Then, she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Jason was a bit surprised but didn't complain. It was rare when Reyna kisses him first, AND in public -Yes, in front of Gwen and Agnes is still a bit deal. It lasted about four seconds -not that he was counting- before Reyna pulled away. Jason tasted his lower lip as he recollected his thoughts.

Reyna in the other hand, blushed at his silence, lowering her head. Jason laughed at her reaction. Reyna punched his good arm, embarrassed. "I'm sorry" Jason apologized between laughs. "I just didn't know we were in the kissing-in-public phase" Jason joked.

Reyna raised her head, "You kissed me first this morning in front of Agnes..." she countered. "You were the one who started the kissing-in-public" They didn't even think that kissing in front of their close friends wasn't exactly having a public relationship; but, it still meant a lot to the both of them. They were both comfortable enough in their own skin to kiss each other in front of their friends.

"Should we interrupt them?" Agnes asked Gwen, as she stole yet another glance at Reyna and Jason, Reyna flicking Jason in the forehead. They were so cute together. Reyna had a cute side to her, next to her tough leader side, which balanced her perfectly. She reminded Agnes of a lioness; She was a proud leader, skillful, and agile. Lionesses are also part of the feline family, thus they were playful, sweet and caring. Reyna possessed all qualities in her; that was her 'cute' side, Agnes thought.

"But-..." Gwen glanced at the couple playing around. she didn't want to interrupt them, they never acted this way. but she guessed they had to. "Fine..." she said with a whine. She walked toward them, Agnes behind her. "Listen up Lovebird. Sorry to interrupt..." Gwen said and then motioned to Agnes to speak.

"Whats up?" Jason asked, sitting up straight.

"Before you.." Agnes looked at Reyna, "...get excited for this, I'm warning you. Take. It. Easy"

Reyna raised a brow and glanced at Jason. 'Was that a threat?' She mouthed at him, receiving a shrug in return. She turned her attention back at Agnes.

"You are getting discharged tomorrow evening" Agnes said.

Reyna smiled. "You serious?" She asked, genuinely glad.

"Thats awesome" Jason said.

"Yes, since your wound is all treated and covered up. It should be fine by tomorrow, although it's not totally closed. I'm not comfortable with this but this would be the time anyone gets discharged with that type of injury. If you feel uncomfortable, come straight here. And I'll say this again, no hard work for you. Do not enter a 100 feet radius of the training ground or the field of mars or anything of the sort, got that?" Agnes asked her.

Reyna was a bit scared of Agnes right now. She never knew someone as sweet as Agnes could be this scary. But she nodded anyways. Jason did a salute to Agnes. "She'll never stretch any muscle than the necessary in my watch. I'll spoil her lazy" Anges smiled and nodded. To tell the truth, she was afraid there was something inside inside of Reyna, inserted when she got stabbed. But there was no prove of it, that was the point.

"Reyna, c'mon. Hurry up" Jason said, leaning on the hall outside the infirmary as he waited for Reyna to finally get ready. She was packing all the stuff that they brought her in the infirmary for the past 3 days. She was taking forever, how many stuff could she be packing in that small backpack of hers?

"I'm doing my hair, be patient!" She said from inside. She furiously brushed her long hair that reached her mid-back. "Stupid long hair" She mumbled and even considered cutting it soon since it was giving her a hard time at the moment. She knew she wouldn't cut her hair any time soon since she always procrastinated that. Reyna simply combed it over her shoulder in an extremely loose ponytail. She looked around and thought she was about done. She threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Bye Agnes" She waved goodbye at the girl who took cared of her for the past days.

"Finally" Jason mumbled, which earned him a stare from Reyna. He tried to shrug it off, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall, towards the Villas. Jason towered about 6"1, whereas Reyna was about 5"6, almost 5"7.. She was considered tall for a girl but still felt a bit tiny next to Jason. She was wearing a dark purple oversized button down shirt and dark grey leggings while Jason had his typical purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"It should be great to be out of the hospital, knowing you" Jason said, causing Reyna to smile. He himself looked completely healed, although he still had an arm brace, just in case.

"Indeed" She said softly, lost in her own thoughts. It was late evening, about 5 P.M.

"Dinner should start soon" Jason said, probably making simple conversation. "Want to head to the dining room to eat or...?"

Reyna bit her lip. She simply imagined dinner; everyone asking her if she was okay and all that small courtesy. Oh Gods, and Octavian with his stupid useless nags along with all the other centurions.. "I'll prefer to eat at home" Reyna said with a nod. She would met everyone tomorrow morning, when she recovers her energy. Today she simply wanted to rest.

"Gotcha" Jason said, understanding why she would want to stay at her villa for today. They walked for a bit more and reached Reyna's villa. Jason's villa wasn't so far apart but they weren't next door neighbors either. Jason let Reyna right on her front door.

He kissed her cheek, "I'll bring dinner" He said and turned around, walking away.

Reyna smiled and then thought, 'He just invited himself over for dinner'. She didn't mind though. It'll be the first time in a long time that it was just the two of them, without praetor duty or anything related to work. Just two teenagers who like each other spending time together. Wait...Wasn't that considered a 'date'? It was just a mortal teen term yet so unfamiliar to Reyna. If so, would it be their 'first' date? As ridiculous it seems, they never been to an 'official' date. They had their spontaneous moments alone and all but those weren't dates, real dates anyways. She didn't even know if this will be a date, or IS a date. She wouldn't be surprise if Jason was also unfamiliar with the term (as in, never gone on a date) Reyna sighed and shook away those thoughts. She opened the door and walked inside her villa.

About forty minutes passed when Jason returned with a large paper bag in a plastic bag: dinner. Argentum and Aurum escorted Reyna as she opened the door for Jason. They quickly surveyed the plastic bag with their eyes as Reyna lead Jason to the kitchen. Reyna villa wasn't what most people think when they hear the word, villa. It was a LARGE room; on the far corner was her bedroom area, a few steps away from that was the living room area and then to the top side of that, was the kitchen. It was like an apartment without walls dividing the rooms; that was the best way to describe it. The Bathroom and closet were obviously behind closed doors.

"Whoa, hold on there" Jason said to the metal pets. They were 'sniffing' the plastic bag, better say stuffing their nose inside it. Jason chuckled as he looked at Argentum and Aurum. The two dogs seen to almost sneeze but didn't, and walked away. "I'm glad you see that it isn't poisonous" Jason joked and then placed the bag on top of the counter.

"What did you get?" Reyna asked casually but Jason didn't answer; instead, he smiled.

"I'm not telling" He shook his finger, 'no'. "I told Anges that you'll take it easy. Go to the couch and relax'"

Reyna pouted but listened to him anyways. She walked over to her golden colored couch and collapsed on it, lounging comfortably. She wasn't used to this 'relaxing' thing. In the meanwhile, Jason sorted out all the containers, containing some of everything. He took them over to the living room, placing it over the coffee table in front of Reyna. The containers were closed still so she didn't know what he had gotten. Reyna leaned forward, anticipating what he bought.

"Ladies and Canines..." Jason motioned to Aurum and Argentum as he sat next to Reyna, "I'll present to you our dinner" He spoke into a wooden spoon as a mic. He opened the first food container, "Lemon Basil shrimp and Pasta" He presented. Reyna glanced at Jason and smiled. Not because of the food but because of the fact he gotten it. It was her favorite, Mediterranean Cuisine. "Second, Linguine with clams and peas" He opened the second container. He did the same with the rest, which was about five different plates.

Reyna smiled, "Jason, I'm flattered and all...but both of us cannot eat all of this..." She pointed out.

Jason paused for a second as if he never thought about that. "Um..." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll be having Mediterranean for breakfast..." He said, causing Reyna to laugh.

The two soon got both comfortable in the couch, lounging together, as they ate dinner. Jason reached for a drink when Aurum jumped playfully on the couch, spilling the drink by accident. The metal dog whined as if apologizing and walked away a bit.

"It's okay" Jason said, standing up. "It's simply a sugary drink that will leave me all sticky..."

Reyna stood up as well, "You should go change" SHe said, "I'll clean it up..."

"No, I'll clean it up and then change, it won't kill me"

"Go change" Reyna said again, but put more strength in her voice this time, "I'll clean up, don't worry about it"

There was no way he could say no this time when Reyna got like this. "Fine..." He said and started walking toward the bathroom when he stopped to think, "Wait. What will I change into?" He asked her.

"Don't worry about it Jason. I can pass by your villa and simply grab another shirt or something"

Jason nodded and walked toward the bathroom. Reyna started cleaning the spilled drink -thank god almost nothing fell on the couch..but that meant all of it fell on Jason...oops- when someone knocked on her door. That was odd. She stood up to answer it but the door was already open.

"Thank god you are okay" Said a familiar voice. Next thing she knew, Reyna was tackled but by a hug.

"Hylla...?" Reyna said, trying to catch her breath. "What...are..you...doing...here? By the way...you are...kind of...choking me..." Hylla pulled away.

"Oh sorry" She said as she stroke Reyna's cheek like a worried mother. "I heard that you got stabbed. okay, it might be a bit of an overreaction but no one stabs my little sister out of the blue like that. It's shaddy and mysterious. I'm afraid that someone wanted to kill you or something. I was worried sick and decided to come visit you"

Reyna smiled, a bit happy that her sister worries so much. "I'm fine" Reyna said, and twirled awkwardly to prove that she was fine. "I took a little ambrosia and a few days in the infirmary and good as new"

Hylla smiled, "Good. Now that I'm here, why don't I spend some time here? It was a long way home, might as well take advantage of being here" Hylla said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Good think that the spilled drink was cleaned up. SOmething told Reyna that Hylla been wanting to spend some days here for a while now and used this as an excuse of sorts. Hylla picked up a fork and looked around the food on the table, deciding what to eat. "And right in time of dinner..." She said as she picked up a plate and started eating. She must have rushed here that she had forgotten to eat something

Reyna walked over to the couch and sat down next to her sister. She almost forgot about Jason if Hylla didn't brought him up. "I heard that that Jason guy took Praetorship once Percy left"

"He was praetor before Percy anyways" Reyna corrected.

"I honestly like Percy more than this Jason guy..." Reyna rolled her eyes. Hylla met Jason yet she still calls him like a stranger.

"Percy is okay. He's like a big-brother type of friend" Reyna said, expressing how she considered Percy.

"Really?" Hylla shrugged. "Perhaps I'm being biased here"

Reyna couldn't believe they were having a boys talk out of the blue. "Jason is actually similar to Percy in a way" Reyna started, trying to convince her sister. She just felt the urge to make her boyfriend -her sister wasn't aware of their relationship yet- seem like a great guy in the eyes of her family. "In the sense of their courage and leadership. THey might not lead in similar ways but they are both natural-born leaders" Reyna hugged her knees, "I really like Jason too" SHe said shyly, trying to bring up the relationship topic.

"You like him? Like...? How like? like like or simply like?" Hylla asked. She noticed Reyna's disposition change. And was she blushing? This was new to her.

"What you mean how? I like him. Really like I guess" She asked. "Like, I smile when I see him, he makes me act all weird" She referred her to -what Gwen and Agnes would call her 'cute moments' - as weird. "and giddy in the inside..." Reyna could go on and on but she thought she should stop before her sister gets any weird ideas.

"So you want him a boyfriend?" Hylla asked, causing Reyna to tense up shyly and giddy. She didnt expect Hylla to get it right so quickly. "Reyna, you know how I feel toward males but you made your decision to not live that way. But I got to warn you, " She took a breath before she started her rant, "men are lazy, stupid, inferior, immature, non-emotional, terrible communicators, slow, dull, oblivious, and only good at thinking about sex, and sexual harassment"

"Whoa.." Reyna said, a bit scared of her sister. "Calm down now, it's not like we're planning on having a baby at the end of year starting today. We are still teenagers..."

"Like that stops them..." Hylla said to herself. She glanced at Reyna, "I'm guessing you are already with this Jason guy..."

"How you know?" Reyna asked wide-eyed. Hylla knew everything it seemed.

"Reyna, you're a beautiful young women who can get anyone she wants" Hylla said but Reyna didn't buy it.

"Stop flattering me"

"Fine" Hylla said, as in I-was-simply-complimenting-you-but-i-see-that-you-don't-want-it. "I had a feeling that you really liked him...FINE, Percy kind of slipped last time I spoke to him" Reyna rolled her eyes. "I didnt know if it was official since we cannot really trust Percy in relationship knews but seeing you like this, i connected the dots"

Reyna shrugged, 'I see'

"But like I said, boys are even more hormonal than females, for your surprise"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Hylla! I told you, we aren't planning on having a baby in a year. We barely have time for your own personal life, even less to dedicate it to each other.." WHich was kind of a lie now but it was true at one point!

Hylla studied Reyna for a moment, like a parent would do so to their children or a teacher to a student to check if he actually telling the truth about his missing homework. Reyna simply looked innocent as ever.

"I guess I'll have to trust you, thus trusting" Hylla went back to eating when-

"Hey, Rey. I kind of hand washed my shirt..." Jason's voice appeared. Shoot, Reyna forgot about Jason being in her villa. He had a wet towel around his neck and absolutely no shirt on. Darn, she forgot to bring a shirt like she said. Reyna closed her eyes, disappointed at her own mistake.

"Oh..." Jason had noticed Hylla. He was simply standing there, with no shirt on, displaying his perfect sculptural figure. Anyone would be impressed but Hylla was far from it.

Reyna opened her eyes and glanced at Hylla, who was shooting daggers at her with her gaze. "I can explain...?"

**N/A: I feel like I need to make this more exciting =.= Guise, what you think?**

**I'm thinking of making an Leo Valdez appearance soon. I'm picturing that he'll be a major c*ckblock, …., metaphorically of course since this is rated T. Even better appearence than Hylla's, IF hylla's was any good =.= if she wasn't, welp, this was a flop.**

**I know I can give Reyna a last name myself but I prefer not to and wait forever to see if RR decides to give Reyna one.**

**This was so long. sorry guys, got inspired. I apoligze if there isn't much action stuff, but i honestly suck at it. I want to stretch this story long term, like months and months passes in the story so I'mma take my time and not rush stuff. **


	10. SisterlyInlaw

Hylla stood up from the couch. "No, wait! I CAN explain" Reyna said again as she grabbed her sister by the arm. She didn't want her boyfriend to get killed in her own living room by her sister. Knowing Hylla, Reyna had a close prediction about what was to happen...or so she thought. To her surprise, Hylla still didn't grab a weapon, which was a good sign. But she still didn't let go of her arm...Reyna couldn't trust the moment just yet.

Jason in the other hand, felt uncomfortable. He would have felt very uncomfortable normally, but having no shirt on, made it much more uncomfortable. He had his arm crossed around his chest tensed up, and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed the two sisters were also having an awkward time. He wanted to ask for a shirt but didn't have the guts to interrupt or even bring up his own existence, which was in jeopardy at the moment.

"So, explain" Hylla commanded Reyna. For the first time, Jason saw Reyna actually being the weak one out of the bunch. She lowered her gaze at Hylla's glare, which was also new on Reyna. She would usually simply return the stare and win the stare-off.

"Well, I just got discharged from the infirmary but I didnt want to go to dinner, right?" Reyna started telling the story quickly, getting soon out of breath. "So Jason offered to bring me dinner. He went out and bought dinner, the food you were eating earlier, and quickly came back. he got my favorite by the way, since I jUST got discharged and all. As we were eating on the couch, Aurum accidently made Jason spill juice all over himself. Now that he was all wet, I told Jason to go and change in the bathroom, and that I'll pick up spare clothes but then you came in and we had a boys-talk and then you saw Jason without a shirt and I really really really hope that you don't kill him"

Deep breath, Reyna; The praetor was breathing in as she glanced at Hylla, whose expression was unreadable. Jason really wanted to find a shirt but thought it would be rude to simply go but wouldn't it be ruder to stay without a shirt...? Suddenly, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and saw Aurum with a...was that a hoodie? on his mouth. Jason smiled. Aurum probably just saved his life. Jason got down on one knee and got the hoodie on his hand as he ruffled the metal dog's head. Aurum probably felt guilty about the spill.

"I feel like you would hate me if I physically torture this boy..." Hylla said thoughtfully. Reyna nodded agitatedly.

"Yes, yes I would"

"And I can't afford that. You are the only family I got..."

Reyna really hoped Hylla wouldn't over-react about this. Reyna was finally happy that they, both Jason and herself, were straight forward about each other's feelings.

"I think I should speak to Hylla..." Jason's voice rung inside the room. Reyna glanced at him, now dressed with a purple hoodie. What was he up to?, she wondered. Maybe he thought he was being a diplomat here but he didn't know Hylla like she did and he certainly didn't know how Hylla feels about him specifically.

"No, Jason. I got- " Reyna started, trying to leave Jason out of it.

"Yeah, let's talk" Hylla said, causing Reyna to stare at her.

"What-"

"I said we are going to talk" Hylla repeated to Reyna.

"I never agreed to this" Reyna countered but got shushed away by Hylla.

"This is none of your business. This is between Jason and me"

Reyna was dumb-founded. What did Hylla just say?

"Last time I check it is Jason and me in a relationship"

"Stop bickering. Let's talk, Jason, in private" Hylla walked outside the villa.

Reyna glanced at Jason with a you-aren't-serious? face. Jason shrugged, "We are simply going to talk"

Reyna rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. There was no talking with Hylla. "Jason...I don't-"

"Don't worry" Jason cut her off, "I'll won't let her break-us up -not that she will- nor she'll kill me" Jason planted a kiss on her temple and then followed Hylla outside.

"I think we should lay out some ground rules, Grace" Hylla said once they were alone. Jason thought about what ground rules she was speaking about. "We both know Reyna is hard headed so there is no way to split you two so we need ground rules."

YOU need ground rules, Jason thought, thinking about Hylla but agreed anyways. "Sure, sounds like a plan" He said with a cool shrug. "What kind of rules?" He asked, "But let me say this first, I don't know what kind of relationship you think Reyna and I have but we both respect each other and-"

"Blah blah blah" Hylla shook her hand, cutting Jason off. "Lets cut to the chase here. Curfew: you shall not see -which goes hand in hand with distraction- Reyna during her working hours..." Jason thought about that and didn't think it'll work. Reyna is always working. "...nor past 10 P.M."

10? Jason simply needed to complain about that. "We aren't fourteen. We are seventeen for Zeus' sake. Curfew will be at Midnight" Jason said straightforwardly. Hylla was appalled. "PLUS, during quest and stuff between those lines, we cannot have a curfew..." Jason reasoned.

Hylla rubbed her chin, "Ermm..." She had to admit, Jason was smart. "Fine, during quests is the only exception BUT curfew will be at 11P.M"

"At 12 P.M"

"No, at 11:30 then" Hylla said as her last offer.

Jason thought for a long moment and then shrugged, "Fine, I guess I can live with that"

Hylla paced around, thinking of something else that wasn't too 'exaggerated' for their age. "Displays of affection: Only during weekends and not in public, that annoys everyone else and we can't give Reyna a bad reputation..."

Jason scratched the back of his head, "Do you really want the 'displays of affections' to be 'behind closed doors'...?" He wondered, although he was simply messing with Hylla. "Not that I mind! Not at all but it's simply...gives us more liberty..."

Hylla wondered what Jason was talking about when she soon realized. She growled under her breath. She swears, she doesn't see what Reyna sees in mind. He was like any other male. "I take that back. Display of affection on only weekends and in public. You shall not be alone..." Jason rolled his eyes but agreed.

"Fine" He said

"Now for the consequences..." Hylla glared at Jason.

Jason placed the hand on his chest, "I know I know. You'll torture me slowly until I die of exhaustion" He said as if he was reciting it by memory.

Hylla glanced at him, "That pretty much covers it..." SHe said. He shrugged and took that as they are allowed to go back inside now.

N/A: So guys! I was thinking of doing another one-shot. Imma base it on the song, 'Lips of An angel' by hinder. it is going to be Jeyna but not really snce they aren't together. I actually want to REALLY base it on the song =.= It'll be about 3000 words min, during a time spam. Reyna's and Jason's life out of camp, as adults. But they aren't together. They choose different paths. So since the song is about the girl calling the dude and blah -listen to the song and you'll get my flow- I was thinking that Reyna, ironically, decided to leave New Rome. she encounters a lot of unknown and unfamiliar situations and she has those nostalgics moments when she calls Jason, who is also building up his own life as an adult.

Update: I started writting the oneshot but its more Reyna's life out of camp...not Jason's. ...oops

SOrry this chapter is so short, therefore I decided to make it up with a few of my favorite lines of my new oneshot that is still in the making.

**1-) His eyes would open with her sleeping figure next to him. He would wrap his arms around her and kiss her bare shoulder. She would smile and turn to face him. their eyes meet and time stops.  
This was the part of the dream that made Jason angry. Her eyes would stare into his eyes, boring into his skin, looking past him.  
I love you, her mouth would move to say but the sounds wouldn't come out. Before he could say anything, the dream blurs away and his mind comes back to reality. Jason sat up in his bed, running a hand through his golden hair. That dream always gets the best out of him, reminding what might have happened. **

2-) Her voice sounded muffled. Was she crying? Jason would typically know if she was crying or not but today he was at lost.

**"Jason" She said again before he had a chance to speak. "Benjamin asked me to marry him. He proposed..."  
Jason was completely speechless. Reyna...getting married? He never imagined it. He supposed she would get married sooner or later, being a pretty smart girl like herself. He would be lying if he says he never wished for little kids with curly dark hair and blue eyes.  
3-) "I-I can't lie to him. I wouldn't- I can't take it already, hiding my past. I was planning on telling him eventually" Reyna said, her voice still muffled. Jason figured why she wants to tell him: she wants to let everything out on the table, everything that might push him away before she gets even closer to him. A defensive mechanism. She thought that saying yes so soon was a mistake since he didn't know about her past. "I want to tell him everything...I need to tell him. I can't lie to him. I love him Jason..." There, Jason disconnected from all thoughts. There it was, his reassurance. Reyna was happy and found someone who she loves, she moved on and shall live happily. Unlike him, she wasn't stuck in a rut, she knew what she wanted and how to achieve it. "...You cannot lie to the person you love." **


	11. Good Night

Waiting inside for Hylla and Jason, Reyna paced around her villa, playing with her hair nervously. What if she rips his head off? Okay, that was an exaggeration. But what if she hurts him? She wouldn't forgive Hylla if she ever hurts Jason. That also went to Jason. If he hurts Hylla, she would be nothing but upset with him.

Hearing the door knob turn, she quickly placed her attention there. "Thank god you're alive." SHe said with a sigh, seeing Jason safely alive.

"I feel offended." Her boyfriend said with a smile, instictively making his way toward her. But the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him

"Please." Hylla said, taking a seat on the couch. "You do not kill someone in their territory when you don't have any back-up. Amateur move." She muttered as she continued eating Jason and Reyna's dinner.

With a roll of her eyes and a smile, Reyna glanced at Jason, wondering what Hylla and he had spoken about. He finished closing the distance between them, placing his hands on her hips. With a smile, he poked her nose. "I'll tell you, but Hylla will kill me." He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I think it's best if I go. Goodnight, bye."

And with that, he was gone. Reyna was in disbelief. Her sister had made her boyfriend run for it. With her mouth opened, still surprise at everything, she collapsed on the couch next to Hylla.

"Don't give me that look, Reyna."

"What look?" Reyna protested with a smile, "I just can't believe my sister would do that to me." With a mischeivious smile, she glanced at Hylla, "You know, I will get married one day. Believe it or not, I am planning on having children."

Hylla smirked, "Yeah right. You with kids. Reyna, the toddlers next door back in Puerto Rico were terrified at you."

"That's not true!" She said with a frown, "Besides, those kids were spoiled. I will love my children, and my children will love me." Hylla smirked. "And you'll be their aunt. You will have to accept Jason one way or the other."

Hylla didn't take her little sister's words seriously. "Do you really think you are going to get married?" She smirked and laughed as if it was the most amusing thing she had heard, in a long time.

Reyna rolled her eyes at her sister, kicking her without hurting her, before she stood up and set herself to go bed.

**A/N: Just a tiny little update, letting you guys know that I am alive. After a few requests for an update, I did! This is really short because I felt apologetic and wanted to get in contact with my readers as quick as possible. I think I'll post a few fillers before I get into the just of the story again. I'll try to update every week! **


	12. My perhaps bid goodbye -Author

Since I haven't updated in months, I will reply to a few lovely -and not so lovely- reviews here.

Wheretheskyseaandearthmeet: You're review makes me smile every time. i think that really gave me the umph and the push i needed to continue writing. And even then, I'm not sure if I should. But believe me when I say this, I love you and you are wonderful and a great kind person and I want to send you cookies.

I am thalia daughter of zeus: Thank you for always reviewing. I always looked forward for your review since you always have something positive to say.

IamBellatricLieutenantofVoldy: One of the most loyal Jeyna fan I havhe ever seen. You probably read every single jeyna story out there. I love seeing you around Fanfiction. makes me smile every time.

Purple Sky Always: As anon, you are also loyal to my stories, reviewing multiple times. Thank you so much.

Critic: THe thing about your comment that made me laugh as that it seemed like you were trying to sound encouraging but it was probably the most discouraging comment I've read in a long time. I get it, it's OOC. But I never promised them iC. Plus, for the reason behind my OOC: they are 17 now. They grow and mature and change from the 15-16 year old characters we have read from the book. I also kind of stopped RR's narration at a point and made my own (since I did make Jeyna happen and all).

This is for all my readers and for the fanfiction site in general: I don't think there is a lot of things to say about OOC or IC. Characters change and grow and develop. I took this story past the storyline RR has it so far (1-2 years in the future) so I expect the characters to act differently. If you wanted an IC Jason or an IC Reyna, you should wait for RR's next installment because no one can write those characters as perfectly as he can. I'm sorry to disappoint but thats not what I am offering (Perfectly IC characters.) A lot of writers can imitate RR's characterization very well, and kudos for those writers for they are really talented. Sorry if I'm not that talented.

I'm offering MY idea. In all honesty, I would be so terrified if I didn't change from when I was 14 to now that I'm 18. My teacher always told me to start a criticism with something positive to say before I say my 'constructive criticism' and then end it again with something positive to make them feel good. I see now that that can really work for people motivation since right now I'm not so motivated.

This all sounds like a rant. And it probably is. But my reason behind it is that I reallllly want to continue this, but as the second review I got since my long hiatus was really negative, I don't feel like I should. It was really discouraging. I hope you all understand. I don't blame anyone, I really don't. This is all my feelings and emotions explained to you guys. It's really hard to continue a story like this.

Let's see how I feel as I write. But for now, I think I got to say goodbye and I can't promise another chapter since I don't know if there will be.


End file.
